


Brave Sir Robin

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will save Edward from Emmett and Alice's annoying antics?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Sir Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Written in 2009.

Edward grinded his teeth; his head pounding. For two solid hours Emmett and Alice had been prancing around the house reenacting the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. How lucky of Jasper and Rosalie to be hunting.

Emmett entered the room, pretending to ride a horse, Alice trailing behind him, banging coconuts together.

Alice began to sing:  
 _Bravely bold Sir Robin  
Rode forth from Camelot.   
He was not afraid to die,   
Oh brave Sir Robin.   
He was not at all afraid   
To be killed in nasty ways.   
Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Robin._

Edward groaned and covered his ears, hoping that something would stop them soon.

As if she had heard his plea, Rosalie burst into the house, scanned the scene and proclaimed, "Emmett Cullen, if you don't stop annoying Edward, I won't have sex with you for--"

Emmett quickly came to Edward's side, tapping his shoulder. "Hey, Eddie, do you want to play a video game? I swear I won't make Alice create any sound effects."


End file.
